Battle at the Antique Shop
Battle at the Antique Shop (Decisive Battle At The Antique Store) 'is the fifteenth chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Characters: Tomomitsu Iruma and Jealous *'Cover Tagline:' "Forever Entwined...In The Web Of Darkness." *'Page Tagline:' "No Matter What World They're In....Their Status As Master And Page Never Changes!!" *'Ending Tagline:' None Plot After grabbing a hold of Jealous' arm, Ultimo tears the blade off to express how he missed Yamato Agari for last 9 centuries. As everyone looks on in shock that Utltimo has woken up, Yamato remembering that only to him and Musashi Murayama recall what happened at the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Decided to welcome Ultimo back "properly" this time, Yamato tells Ultimo that he missed him too. Ultimo hugs him for remembering him, but Yamato is in pain due to the glass in his body and reminded Ultimo of Jealous, who was enraged at Ultimo for destroying his hand. Deadly clam and smirking, Ultimo flatly told Jealous he did it because he tried to hurt his master, which makes him confused because he was aiming for Tomomitsu Iruma, not Yamato. Panicking, Iruma orders Jealous to kill Yamato so he and Ultimo don't take their Pledge Ritual. Jealous reluctantly complies, knowing that it would be best to take Ultimo out before he made the pledge with Yamato instead. Jealous starts his transformation into an ICON, telling Iruma get in as well and notes to himself that because Yamato can read his heart and his past life as a bandit, he is suitable to be Jealous' master. Jealous and Iruma then complete their transformation into their ICON, Ground Spider. Yamato commands Ultimo to fly them away from the collapsing Kokubundo Shoppe with the owner, Taiji Kokubun being forcibly dragged along and asking what the Karakuri Dôji are. Yamato says that he's not even sure, but he'll find out as Iruma and Jealous give chase. While Ultimo explains what ICON is to Yamato, Ground Spider uses its rocket boosters to quickly catch up to the group. Ultimo tries darting between buildings to lose them, but Jealous' Noh helps Iruma find and intercept them. Ultimo to fight back, but his Karakuri Henge has no effect and Iruma rips his arm off as payback for what he did to Jealous. Iruma then restrains them in a spider web that can't be broken with normal strength and contraction more the more they struggle. Opening the ICON cockpit, Iruma appears from the head of the Ground Spider and tells Yamato that he'll taking taking Ultimo as his dôji, but notices that they are in the middle of the city with the people staring at them. Believing the scene is as act, the bystanders wonders who Iruma is, not noticing a campaign poster of him is present nearby. Enraged, Iruma begins to rant at the bystanders and complains how about society rely those in power and don't think for themselves. Aside, Yamato asks Ultimo why he is acting like that, who states it might have something to do with his past. As Iruma finished his tirade, he proclaims that he will destroy the entire town so no one will never forget his name, starting with Yamato. Iruma uses Giant Spider Slayer and attacks Yamato, but suddenly misses inches from Yamato's head. While Iruma takes notes of this, Ultimo comments it is unusual as the master is full control of the ICON, so even the dôji had no power to stop it. From on top of a traffic light, Sophia appears and explains his Noh Power is Sense Manipulation, using his Noh to stop Iruma from killing Yamato. Musashi Murayama appears and tells his reason for following Yamato is not to save him, but to destroy Ultimo. Although Yamato chides Musashi for saying that in front of Ultimo, Musushi insults Yamato and states that him that he still doesn't understand how horrible Ultimo. As Ultimo becomes depressed, Musashi urges Yamato to remember what Ultimo did in the past and what he'll do from now on. However, Musashi acknowledges that Yamato still needs to know about the dôji masters like Shin Ekoda said. Sophia frees everyone caught in the web, and Musashi offers to hold off Iruma and Jealous as Yamato go and do what he must. Still proclaiming that Ultimo belongs to him, Iruma tries to attack Musashi and Sophia, but his sight suddenly turns upside down and distorted his balance. Musashi tells him it's Semi-Circular Ear Canal Killer that attacks its victim's senses so they can't even stand straight anymore as Ground Spider tumbles down. Thanking Musashi and promising to back in an "instant," Yamato and Ultimo preforms The Pledge and quickly transforms into God Ultimo, shocking everybody in sight. In the next instant, Yamato is in the 12th Century and overlooking a town from a hill, hoping to find out what happened to Iruma in the past. Characters in Order of Appearance * Ultimo * Taiji Kokubun * Yamato Agari * Jealous * Tomomitsu Iruma * Sophia * Musashi Murayama Category:Chapters